Love at Frost Sight
by MuderBurger
Summary: Munkustrap leaves Tugger in charge for a few winter weeks. What could possibly go wrong? Misto/Tugger, mentioned Alonzo/Munk. General fluffiness with a touch of hypothermia.


_Features some OCs that are not important to the plot, but I can explain a few things anyway._

_Greg__\- Old man who owns Munkustrap. Sweet and a little absent minded. Munk takes care of him and is very protective._

_Fiasco__: My sister's OCs and a Macavity lackey. Unpredictable and aloof. Known to wander into the Junkyard to cause minor trouble. Doesn't like Mistoffeleees. Fiasco will be featured any more fics I plan on posting._

_Vanessa__: strange kitten that Demeter and Bombalurina have taken in. Fiasco's daughter, just as unpredictable and aloof. Will also be featured in future fics._

Winter wasn't usually an exciting time for the jellicles. Not many could grow such thick coats, and others had owners who were sensible enough to keep them inside during these chillier months. However, there were still at least a few cats leftover in the junkyard to hold down the fort and entertain the kittens who made their full time home there. Jennyanydots had of course settled down in her little cubby space and set about making sure everyone was warm enough and had enough food. Bombalurina, having recently taken up responsibility for a particularly troublesome kitten, joined her with some resignation that melted very quickly once she saw how happily the younger cats took to her.

Munkustrap had taken a short leave of absence that winter to tend to his owner, which had surprisingly left Rum Tum Tugger in charge of things. While very startled by the amount of trust the gesture demonstrated, Tugger had settled easily settled into his temporary role as protector, though Jenny had asked him to stop being the storyteller, as he only knew scary tales that kept the kittens anxious and excited for hours past their bedtime.

The job had been easy at first. Watch the kittens when Jenny couldn't, Tugger could do that. Entertain Bombalurina, who became bored very quickly after Vanessa went to sleep. Oh, Tugger was a pro at that. And of course, keep an eye out for Macavity or any of his lackeys who would surely be using this period of sparseness to sneak into the junkyard and cause trouble for those still living there. That one made Tugger nervous, as he hadn't fought his oldest brother in years. Even during the ball he'd shamefully stolen away the moment Macavity first showed signs of meddling. The threat of real responsibility instead of babysitting had been looming over Tugger ever since he realized the possibility. His job suddenly became much more difficult.

Mistoffelees had also elected to stay in the yard, as his owners were well aware, he came and went as he pleased.

Tugger couldn't be happier about the little black tom cat being there. He was good company, delightfully witty and coy. Not to mention, he was certainly good at smoothing over even the simplest disagreements, which Tugger was awful at. He usually settled fights by clonking heads together and a choice selection of curse words. And with Alonzo being dreadfully annoyed Munkustrap had chosen Tugger to hold down the fort, the urge to start clonking had been growing with every passive remark Alonzo made.

"That's an interesting little game you have going." the black and white tom said casually from where he lounged across an old tire.

Tugger put down the rock he'd been tossing around with some of the kittens. He knew if he kept holding it he'd bash Alonzo's stupid face in.

"It's something to keep them busy while mo-Jenny cleans up the den."

"Playing fetch with rocks, or hoping they all get knocked out by your pitch?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Alonzo raised a shoulder nonchalantly, as if he didn't actually have about sixteen different ideas he was waiting to spit at Tugger. "Nope. Munk left you in charge, so you do it your way."

"Thanks for your blessing." Tugger said, barely keeping the growl from his tone. "Alright Pounce, catch this." He lobbed the rock further away this time, watching the Pouncival, Jemima, and Etcetera chase after it like mad. They would be good and tired by the time Jenny called them back in.

"Probably could throw something less dangerous than a rock though."

It took all of Tugger's effort not to turn and tear Alonzo a new one. The kittens _liked_ rocks and they _liked_ Tugger. They also liked how Tugger didn't coddle them and made things riskier and more fun. So, a rock hits one of them. It's not like they weren't expecting it to hurt. Rub some dirt in it and keep going. Tugger didn't need some flirt of a cat telling him how to play with others.

"_Alonzo.._."

Mistoffelees appeared seemingly from nowhere, making the two older cats jump. Tugger felt a brief flicker of relief as Misto folded his arms and tilted his head with the perfect dose of disappoint in Alonzo's direction.

"You know picking on Tugger won't make Munk magically appear and name you protector in his place, right?"

Alonzo turned red, looking faintly uncomfortable and looked away.

"Only I can magic people into the yard and I wouldn't do it for you even if you paid me, what with how rude you're being. Tugger is doing a good job. You're just being a drama queen."

Tugger would have relished this had Misto not suddenly turned on him next.

"Though maybe Alonzo is right about not throwing rocks at the kittens." Misto added, raising a playful eyebrow. Tugger's heart fluttered a little for some reason.

Alonzo muttered an awkward "Told you so." but shut up again when Misto shot him a glare.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than annoy us?" Misto asked.

Alonzo started to reply but thought better of it once he realized going two against one with a magician and a very large and annoyed maine coon was a terrible idea. He mustered the last of his disdain that had survived Misto's scolding and turned to leave with a flick of his tail. It wouldn't be the last time he badgered Tugger, but for now he could probably find something to do that was less taxing on his ego.

Mane still prickling with annoyance, Tugger mumbled a quick thanks to Misto and turned to shoo the kittens back inside. Pouncival looked like the rock had finally caught up to him, but he was grinning stupidly, so the damage obviously wasn't that bad. Misto magicked the bruise away with a quick glamour spell that would last until bedtime, saving both Jenny the stress and Tugger quite the keelhauling.

With the kittens now safely away, Tugger decided to take a quick stroll down to the small pond that had been forming over the years in the very back of the junkyard, nice and far away from everyone else. It would be frozen over at this point of the year, however the kittens were still not permitted to go near it even a little due to how deceivingly deep it was and how unpredictable the ice could be. This meant that Tugger could have a little peace and quiet for at least a while. No kittens jumping around his heels for attention. No Alonzo nagging him over every stupid little thing. Tugger could take a few moments to just think and try to figure out how to last until Munkustrap returned.

The ground had frozen up earlier that month and showed no signs of thawing, even worse, it had started to develop a thin layer of top frost that was proving to be very slippery. With careful steps, it crunched and crackled under Tugger's feet, but with one clumsy step, he slipped and fell hard on his ass.

Materializing from out of thin air again, Misto laughed and helped Tugger to his feet. Misto's hand was so small in his, and very warm despite how cold it had been. Their hands clasped tightly, and only briefly, but Tugger felt the distinct longing to maintain his grip. Maybe he was getting better at this whole protector thing, and he didn't want Misto falling as well. Yeah, that was it.

The two stood there for a few moments of silence. Misto tilted his head thoughtfully as he watched the beginnings of snowflakes begin to flutter down onto the ice-covered pond. His fingers sparked lightly, as Tugger noticed they always did whenever he really thought about something.

"You know Alonzo really is just super jealous right?" Misto asked suddenly, if not a little sharply. "He'd be doing everything you're doing now if Munk had left him in charge. He just doesn't like it when he's not the center of your brother's attention."

Tugger snickered. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for helping with him though. I swear he looked like he was going to faint when you called him a drama queen."

"The only reason he didn't was because he'd be proving me right."

Tugger laughed out loud this time. "Calm down, Misto. He's not here, you don't have to be so harsh about it."

Misto huffed and crossed his arms; whether out of annoyance or chilliness Tugger didn't know, but he wanted to wrap him up in a hug either way. "I just don't like the way he treats you. You're trying really hard, and you're doing a really good job as the protector."

"I know it, kitten." Tugger grinned. While Misto was making him feel all sorts of warm and bubbly right now, he wasn't too far gone as not to accept glowing praise. "Munk did tell me before he left that he'd always envied my bravery, leadership skills, and lethal good looks. You know, I think he was crying when he said it? Most can't look directly at me lest they be reduced to tears at the sheer magnitude of my beauty."

Misto gave him an amused look he was trying to pass as scornful. "Ok Tugger, I said you were a good protector, not a good storyteller."

They both laughed at this, then fell silent again as the snow began to fall harder. Tugger decided to sit, reaching up and pulling Misto down with him. He could handle the cold for a while if it meant getting to be with the smaller cat for a little while longer, just the two of them. Misto nestled close to him, and Tugger fought to remind himself that Misto had always been a very affectionate cat, and this was just normal for him, and that his heart shouldn't be beating this quickly. It was so cold, that's why Misto was cuddling him like this! Tugger latched onto the reminder and tried to calm himself. It was cold. It was very, very cold. And Misto's fur wasn't as thick as his, and he was so much smaller.

Was he shivering?

Well, if he was shivering then this was ok. Tugger casually slid an arm around the smaller cat's shoulders, rubbing gently in an attempt to warm him a little. It was the simplest thing, but his brain was going hog wild. Several contradictory synapses fired off in his head at once.

_You're holding Misto!_

_Misto is cuddling you!_

_He's so soft!_

_squish him._

_Don't do that!_

_Say something!_

_Is he purring?!_

Tugger coughed slightly to disrupting his panicking mind and instead tried to start a new conversation.

"You think Macavity is going to try and fuck with us in this weather?"

Misto shook his head. "Nah, I was talking with Jerrie actually and apparently everyone in the graveyard hates the snow more than us. He'll stay away for the next few weeks at least. He's got loads of cats to steal what he needs and Jerrie to keep him warm so why leave?"

Tugger felt slightly strange thinking his brother had a pretty good set up there.

"Besides, can you imagine your brother trying to navigate the yard without slipping everywhere?" Misto laughed.

"Clowns On Ice." Tugger grinned, making Misto laugh harder.

"I mean the way you went down a few minutes ago it's only fitting he'd do the same."

"Hey!" Tugger said, faking an affronted gasp. "I am known for my gracefulness and delicate step!"

"The ground shook when your ass hit it."

The joking air between them evaporated the moment the words left Misto's mouth. For a moment he looked almost very surprised with himself, then almost frightened as he realized insulting the person cuddling him was a very silly thing to do. Tugger fluffed his mane to make himself look especially intimidating as he leered over Misto, barring his teeth. A very low rumble started up in his chest, a growl not yet fully permitted to become a roar.

"You're straying into some dangerous territory, Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger growled.

Then, quicker than quick, he snuck his hand along Misto's side, fingers pressing against the soft skin in a devious tickle.

Misto gave a shriek and tried to struggle away, but Tugger held him fast, taking advantage of Misto's closeness to tease him further. Misto wasn't a strong cat. His powers were great, as were his speed and wit, but his overreliance on those traits had allowed him to grow rather weak. Weak enough to that Tugger could pin him with no trouble.

They fell back into the snow, Misto still writhing desperately, trying to escape Tugger's wrath. He almost crawled away before Tugger grabbed his leg and dragged him back. It was a valiant attempt, but it was no use. Tugger had decided Misto wouldn't be going anywhere without answering for his sleight against him.

After much thrashing and hysterical laughter, Tugger finally let up on the smaller cat, giving him a moment to catch his breath. Misto's laughter subsided in giggling gasps that made Tugger grin stupidly. He couldn't get enough of that sound. Misto rarely laughed that loudly and that much. He could live off that sound forever.

Maybe it was the giddiness of the moment, maybe it was the snow or the stars that had started to come out, but Tugger was suddenly gripped by the urge to do something daring and show offy to keep Misto's attention. Usually he reserved his antics for a few choice cats, but right now, Misto was the only one he ever wanted to look at him in awe. He hopped up, pulling Misto with him.

"I'll show you just how graceful I can be, kitten."

And with that, he pulled them both out onto the ice.

The look of surprise passed over Misto's face, and then was replaced with one of nervousness. Even he avoided the ice. Munkustrap had sparred no one from the warnings of thin ice and deep, freezing waters._ If it breaks, there will be no one around to come save you. You will sink faster the more you fight, and we won't find you again until spring. _

As if sensing the apprehensiveness, Tugger tightened his hold on Misto's hand. "Relax. It's the middle you need to worry about. The closer we are to the bank the safer we are."

Misto still looked uneasy, and Tugger noticed how unsteady he'd become now that he was on the slippery surface. "Hey," he said, drawing him closer. "I'm the protector, remember? I got you."

He moved slowly at first, sliding along the smoothness of the ice, pulling the magician with him, keeping him close and making sure not to make any sudden moves. He had done this a thousand times since the pond formed. It was dangerous, but he'd learned how to navigate around the harsher parts of it so many times he could do it with his eyes closed. As promised, he stayed closer to the frozen bank, feeling the uncertain thickness of the ice but knowing that they wouldn't be in that deep should it break.

Misto was still clinging to him as he made another lap around the pond. Skating came naturally to him, more so than dancing. He'd been delighted and a little surprised when he'd first tried it out. The ice felt more home to him than the ground within moments. Unlimited by his own speed, he'd allowed the frozen surface to guide him as fast as he'd wanted, in any way he wanted. The threat of breaking ice ceased to worry him the more time he spent on it, and he knew that even if the ice did break, he'd be just fine. He wasn't a wandering kitten, and if he could brave the coldness of the ice, he'd do just fine in the freezing cold waters below.

Tugger began to pick up speed little bit, encouraging Misto to move with him instead of allowing himself to be pushed. Misto began to follow his lead. One gliding step at a time, allowing the bigger cat to loosen his hold on him a little, but not completely. Tugger still held him gently around the middle, but only with one arm this time. Tugger's free hand held Misto's, directing him where they were skating in smooth, careful paths.

"Hold on." Tugger said.

He relished the small gasp Misto gave as Tugger then spun them gently in a small circle. The gasp turned into a laugh as Tugger did it again, this time letting Misto go a little bit further before pulling him back in.

It was almost like a dance. Not as coordinated, but still with one following the other in graceful circles about the frozen pond. Misto's nervousness faded and he became braver, trying his own twirls and skips but always coming back to his friend as he finished. Tugger always caught him back up in his arms, loving the way Misto pressed against him for safety.

The moment was perfect. It was so cold, but the crisp air only complimented how warm Tugger felt inside watching the smaller cat skate. The snowflakes still tumbled gently around them as they rushed across the ice, and for the first time in his life, Tugger thought he'd discovered what a perfect moment was.

There were a pair of blue eyes watching them.

Tugger's heart skipped a beat when he saw them. At first, he thought Alonzo had followed them, but Alonzo, while a jerk, had kind eyes. These eyes were colder than the snow around them, and they help more than just disdain for Tugger. Hell, they weren't even looking at Tugger. Those blue eyes were fixed on Mistoffelees.

Misto saw them too late.

The blue eyes were attached to a big face; a gray, white, and orange mottled face.

The mottled face was connected to a large body of the same coloring.

The large body had large paws that lashed out.

Those large paws had claws that had stolen breath from the throats of the unwary.

Fiasco.

Tugger barely snatched misto out of the way of the oncoming swipe and skated away from the edge, away from the attack.

He skated into the middle of the pond.

Misto was too stunned to react properly, but his sense caught up with him when he realized how far out they had gone and why.

"Tugger-" he started, but he didn't get to finish. Fiasco was chasing them. He was actually chasing them to the center of the pond.

Panic swept through Tugger as he tried to go faster. The ice couldn't take it. The ice couldn't take it. The ice couldn't-

Coldness was all he knew for several seconds. Wet, terrifying, cold.

The next feeling he recognized was Misto's weight missing from his arms.

Tugger blinked in confusion. He knew he was underwater. He hadn't felt the ice break, but he knew that's where he was. He looked around. It was dark, almost pitch black. He was lucky he could still see at least a little by the light of the moon. He looked up and saw the blurred, large shape of the maine coon, head tilted in confusion. Then the shape was gone. Tugger looked down and saw the reeds and water grass he usually saw in the spring. They were brown and stiff, but still waved halfheartedly up at him. They seemed to beckon him almost. Tugger continued to sink towards them, mane flowing out all around him as he continued downwards. Short bursts of light sparkled about the reeds. Were the stars illuminating this far down?

Then It hit him. He was underwater. Misto had been with him when they fell.

Tugger let out a yell that only came out at a stream of bubbles and frantically looked about. It was so dark. The pond was deeper than he remembered. Still he continued to swim down. Heart pounding, he finally caught sight of Misto's struggling form. The only reason the reeds hadn't wrapped him up and pulled him down was because of the flickering sparks that shot haphazardly from his hands, pushing him up little by little away from the plants. The little light blasts did nothing but suspend him, but he didn't seem to understand. Misto struggled desperately, trying so hard to reach the surface, unaware the more magic he used, the less energy he had to swim, let alone hold his breath. Tugger swam for him.

He snatched Misto up, ignoring the suddenly much more vigorous thrashing. Misto couldn't tell it was him. Tugger didn't pause to enlighten him.

He shot towards the surface, lungs aching with the last shreds of air dissipating with every kick. His legs started to feel heavy, Misto's struggles weren't helping him. He reached out, vision blurring.

He burst from the ice. Not from the hole they'd fallen through, he simply made a new one. Tugger's claws latched onto the unbroken surface and he heaved Misto's body out first before following.

He lay on the ice a moment, gasping hard. His vision began to refocus as his body took in massive lungfuls of air he never knew how much he'd loved until it was taken from him. They were alive. It wasn't the first time Fiasco had taken a swing at Misto like that, nor would it most likely be the last, but for now all Tugger could think about was how damned lucky they were to be alive. Misto was on his knees, hunched over and gagging. He'd thrown up almost the second he was on solid ground again. A strained cry escaped him, and he heaved once more, body lurching weakly as it tried to expel the painfully cold water.

Tugger struggled to his feet, already sensing the tenseness of the ice beneath him.

"Misto we can't stay here." He choked. "The ice-Misto-"

But Misto was shaking too hard to stand, and it finally hit Tugger why.

Oh god, how could he have been so stupid.

Misto was a short hair. His coat clung to him in a wet mess that was already starting to frost over. Tugger's own coat was designed for cold weather. Standing there, fully exposed to the elements, he felt little more than a small chill. Misto was curling in on himself he was so cold. Tugger slid over and without hesitation, scooped the younger cat up into his arms.

"It's ok." he whispered hurriedly as he turned and rushed them off the ice. "It's ok, Misto. I have you, you're gonna be fine, I'm gonna take care of you."

Misto didn't seem to hear him. He was trying to tuck his hands into Tugger's mane for warmth. Tugger held him closer as he ran. He knew the breeze blowing by them probably wasn't helping but he didn't care. His mother's den was only a few paces away id he went fast enough. Jenny always had a fire going. She always had something warm to drink. And most importantly, she'd know what to do if things got worse.

"Almost there, baby. Almost there." he breathed as he ran. He didn't know why he was calling Misto that, but maybe it would help Misto hold on. Was it possible for a cat to shake this hard?

Tugger bolted by his own den, past Munkustrap's where Alonzo was most likely sulking. He didn't listen when Bombalurina called out to him, nor did he answer his own mother when she looked up and asked him what happened. He dove by her, falling into her den and dragging Misto in with him.

"Blankets!" he managed to yell.

Jenny was so confused she threw her apron over them first. Tugger didn't care. He laid Misto down in front the of the crackling fire, or at least he tried to. Misto was clinging to him so tightly it was almost like his fists had frozen shut. Tugger resolved to sitting down and gathering the younger cat into his lap without a moment's pause.

The world was starting to come back slowly now, and Tugger only realized as color, sound and smell seeped back in, that he had blocked it all and honed every ounce of his being in on getting to his mother's den. He heard her close the door, muttering worriedly, and then she was next to him again with an armful of blankets.

"What happened, sweetheart?" It was spoken firmly, a tone she always used to get her boys to listen. "Tell me what happened to you two?"

Tugger tried. Panic was a hell of a drug. He was only now just realizing how hard he was panting and how much the run here must have winded him. He managed to gasp Pond, and Fiasco, and Cold, but that was it. And it was really all Jenny needed to paint the rest of the picture. She reached out, gently pressing a hand to Misto's freezing fur. Then she reached up further and felt his face with the back of her hand, then drew away after a moment and began to unfold a blanket much closer in front of the fire. She beckoned for her son to scootch forward a little more.

"The shaking is good believe it or not." she said, tone softening. "It means he's trying to warm himself up. I'd be more worried if he wasn't moving at all. Come on, come now. Put him down."

"I c- I can't-" Tugger breathed, still winded, but more from the threat of hysterics than anything else now. "I can't. Mom I can't he's holding so tight- mom, please is he gonna-"

"Oh my dear." Jenny said shaking her head and smoothing Tugger's dripping mane as though she were brushing his fears right out of it. "Oh my dear, dear little fool. He's going to be just fine, sit yourself down on that blanket, you're getting water everywhere. Stop your fussing and just sit there for a bit. Warm him up while you're at it and he'll be good as new."

Tugger did as he was told. For once in his life, Tugger listened to his mother and shifted himself to sit on the blanket Jenny had rolled out. Only when he let go did he realize how tightly he'd been holding Misto. Misto gave a small whimper and snuggled closer to him. The blaze of the fire washed over the two of them and as Tugger caught his breath, the warmth was accompanied by the urge to rest. Perhaps it was how hard he'd been running, perhaps it was the terror of the moment passing, but sheer exhaustion began to overtake Tugger. Oh, he needed to lie down. He so desperately needed to lie down.

And he did just that.

Carefully, he lay back, letting Misto hold onto him, he reached up and pulled a cushion from the seat beside him and tucked it behind his shoulder to keep himself propped up. Misto had straightened about a but in all the shifting, still trembling, but unfolding as the warmth of the cat holding him and the first beside them melted the frost from his fur and dried him off. Only once did he stir, and Tugger quickly soothed him.

"Shhh, hey you're alright. We made it, you're gonna be ok, sshhh." Tugger brought a hand up to start gently rubbing the small of Misto's back, heart breaking as he felt how cold Misto still was. "It's ok, you're safe."

Then, Tugger didn't know why, but he very gingerly began to press soft kisses against Mistoffelees' head fur. Slow, small, tender kisses, carefully, across Misto's head, across his cheeks, anywhere that felt cold, Tugger nuzzled and kissed as though he were trying to breathe life back into the magician. Only when he heard his mother come in again did he stop and resolve to burying his face into Misto's fur and holding on tight.

"Oh, Tugger, don't fuss. I promise you he will be alright. He'll be a little sickly tomorrow but he's just fine. You're so upset dear; you need to rest."

"Mom, can't we put a blanket on him? He still feels cold."

"Not yet, Sweetheart." Jenny said, feeling Tugger's forehead now and tsking disapprovingly. "I still need to see if you two get fevers from your little misadventure at the pond. But drink up. This will help you settle down. And if Misto wakes at all let him. I need to see how he's feeling. And if I'm not there, you ask him for me, alright?"

Tugger nodded, taking the hot drink Jenny offered him. It smelled like licorice and peppermint, which Tugger hated, but he drank anyway, knowing his mother wouldn't have given it to him if it wasn't supposed to help.

"Talk to him, keep him warm, and he'll keep being just fine." Jenny assured her youngest as she took the cup back and gave him a reassuring kiss on the head.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Misto's shaking had stopped. Tugger kept talking to him, rubbing his back, telling him where he was, what was happened, how thankful he was that Misto was ok, and how scared he had been at the thought of losing him. Most of it was nonsense that left Tugger's memory the moment he said it, but if his rambling helped Misto in the slightest then he'd never shut up.

He told him stories too. They weren't as good as Munkustrap's stories, nor did they really have endings. Tugger sometimes just changed tales midway through if he couldn't think of an ending. When he ran out of stories, he began to ramble about the other jellicles next. He talked about Munkustrap, and how his brother was actually very anxious leaving him in charge and had even written a list of things to do should something go wrong. (And how falling through the ice after a Fiasco attack wasn't on that list) He talked about Alonzo, who was better suited to be protector. He'd never have taken Misto out on the ice. He talked about Plato, who was spending the winter with a cat none of the other jellicles approved of in the slightest. He talked about Demeter and how much she loved the pale, strange, kitten she'd taken in. He talked about His mother, who had fallen asleep in her cushy armchair ages ago. He mentioned Jemima and how much braver she was getting. He talked about Pouncival, who got away with swearing the most and taught the other kittens bad words he heard from Skimbleshanks.

He talked until he couldn't think of anyone else but Misto.

So, he talked about Misto.

"You're such an amazing cat, Misto." Tugger whispered, voice hoarse from talking nonstop. "Everything you do just astounds me. It's like you don't even try but you still manage to be everything all at once. Munk didn't even talk to you about responsibility in the yard while he was gone, but you just stepped up and took over making sure Alonzo and I didn't kill each other or making sure the kittens didn't get hurt. Misto, you've been so wonderful and helpful to me, ever since the ball. I don't know why. I usually just tease you. I just...every time I see you I get so excited and I want to tell you but...it just seems easier poking fun at you. You laugh way more then, and I love it when you laugh."

Misto shifted a little, his movements were less jerky, and he'd loosened his hold on Tugger's mane a little while he slept. Tugger pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead to keep him settled. He wanted so badly for Misto to wake, but he knew he also needed to rest more. Jenny had finally put a blanket over the two of them only a little while ago before she fell asleep herself. He was so warm now it seemed impossible that he'd been almost an icicle only hours before.

"You're the most important cat to me, Misto." Tugger mumbled against his ear. "You've been my whole world. You have to be ok; you have to wake up so I can tell you that, ok?"

Tugger was so tired but he didn't want to stop talking. He didn't even have anything to say anymore, but he was terrified that if he stopped, Misto would slip away. He continued to mumble, words not even making sense anymore as he became sleepier and sleepier. The fire was so warm, despite being only embers now. And the blanket felt so soft. Misto was sleeping soundly, but moving a lot more, much to Tugger's relief. His heart fluttered as Misto's arms slid up around his neck and he snuggled closer. The last thing he felt before drifting off was pure contentment, and Misto's warm breath against his neck.

Jenny was nowhere to be seen when Tugger woke up, but the fire was going strong again and there was freshly made tea and biscuits sitting above them on the table. Misto was still asleep. Tugger was stiff all over from his night on the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Misto's sleeping face.

"It's morning, Misto." Tugger said softly, though it was probably closer to early afternoon given the brightness of the sun shining through the window. "You have to wake up soon for me, ok?" he pressed on more delicate kiss to Misto's nose and closed his eyes again, ready to settle back down and sleep more.

However, something told him to wake up again. When he did, a pair of bright brown eyes were staring up at him over tufts of mane, vaguely confused but open, and very much alive.

Misto was awake.

Tugger's eyes widened in shock, then he yelped. In a flash he sat up arms snaking around Misto's waist in a hot second before suddenly kissing him.

Misto made a startled noise, but he didn't push away. For a moment Tugger felt him kiss back; for one tiny moment, they held each other like that. Then Misto was pushing away.

And sneezing.

Tugger couldn't help but laugh in relief as Misto sneezed several more times.

"Everlasting _Cat, _Tugger did I shove your mane up my nose or something?" Misto demanded, sneezing again. He seemed very unaware that he'd spent the whole night buried face first in Tugger's mane. "Tugger what ha-"

But before he could ask, Tugger was kissing him again, too giddy to give Misto a moment to breathe, Tugger kissed him again, and again, and again.

"Tugger-mmph-Tugger wait-" Misto said, returning each kiss, still with some level of confusion. "Tugger wh-what happened?" He finally turned his face away, but instead Tugger just kissed his neck until Misto gave a slight squeak and squirmed.

"Fiasco-ice skating-drowning-I don't even know." Tugger breathed, finally pulling away. "Everlasting cat I am so glad you're awake right now."

Misto sat back in confusion on Tugger's lap, head tilted in that way he always held it when he was thinking about something. Tugger could have kissed him again had the door not opened, and Munkustrap not walked through it.

There was snow in his fur, and his cheeks were tinged pink, whether from the cold or from over-exerting himself getting there, Tugger didn't know. But he didn't look very pleased. He didn't look angry either, but Tugger knew just by looking at him, Munkustrap would be taking over as protector once more for a few days.

"Heard you went for a swim." He said, trying to sound annoyed, but not completely masking his relief.

Tugger was still grinning stupidly, even with Munkustrap giving him that stern look. Munk sighed, shaking his head a little. Bits of snow fell from his fur.

"Alright. I'm back for at least a few days until Greg needs me again. Alonzo came and got me this morning per mom's request. Tugger, your only job is staying in bed. Same goes for you Misto. Mom says you're both probably running a fever at the most or have colds at the least. I don't want you spreading that to the kittens."

Upon receiving two silent stares in response, Munk shooed them out, this time sounding fully annoyed with them.

Tugger stumbled to his feet, wincing as the stiffness of his joints reminded him not to move too quickly. Misto was dragging him to his feet and hurrying out the door with him while Munkustrap went to check on Jennyanydots, who had moved the kittens back into a side den as to give her two patients more room.

The cold air hit the two of them like an unfriendly reminder of the previous, and Misto instinctively huddled close to Tugger once they were outside. Tugger certainly didn't mind. It felt right, it felt perfect having the little body pressed up against him like this.

"Hey." Tugger whispered as they hurried to his den. When Misto glanced at him he stole another kiss. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Misto gave what could only be described as a shivering giggle as the cold began to take hold of him once again. "Tell me again once we're inside."

"Let me just hold you a minute then."

Before Misto could reply, Tugger gathered him into his arms, holding him close, keeping him warm, kissing him again and again. He could seem to stop. The only reason he could think to was because Misto was pulling back, a coy smile on his lips, awfully playful for someone who had almost frozen to death.

"Did it really take me almost dying for you to quit dragging your feet?" he grinned.

"Could always dunk you again and see how I feel?" Tugger said, nipping and Misto's throat just lightly enough to make him laugh.

Everlasting Cat, Tugger loved that sound.


End file.
